


Always

by moonlittides



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: It's the day Stefan and Elena have been waiting for and dreaming of for years - the day of their wedding - and it's even more perfect than they could've imagined.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I whipped up in honour of Valentine's Day and wanted to share since quite a few people voted for Stelena on the poll I set up over at my Tumblr asking which ship people wanted me to write a one-shot for. It's short and fluffy, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Twinkling fairy lights hang from the tall trees, below sit tables covered in elegant white covers with centerpieces consisting of lanterns decorated with pastel pink and white roses, scatterings of other smaller flowers and greenery and a shining light at the centre. The china is already set, the champagne glasses are ready and the silver cutlery gleams in the light. At the far end of the garden sits a podium with a mic stand, drum kit, amps atop it and wooden panels below it laid on the grass to dance upon. The sun has just started to set after a stunningly hot summer’s day bringing out hues of pink and oranges in the sky. The venue is truly wonderful sight to behold, both mystical and enchanting.

As a gaggle of guest’s filter into the garden, searching tables for name tags and sitting themselves at the appropriate place, they all um and ah in awe and appreciation. The band take their place on the podium setting up their instruments and equipment in preparation, as the excited chatter of the guests fills the space. When the guests locate the bar cocktails immediately begin to flow as they meander through the tables and converse with one another.

An upbeat jazz tune swells and all attention turns to the manor house in anticipation as the lead singer of the band announces in the mic, “For the first time please give a warm welcome to Mr and Mrs Salvatore!”

A radiant, beaming Stefan and Elena appear from behind the red door of the manor house into the stunning garden, an eruption of applause and cheer from their family and friends greeting them. Hand in hand they glide through and look as though they’re on top of the world.

Elena adorns an elegant white lace fishtail dress with sweetheart neckline and looks utterly beautiful. The crisp white of the dress contrasts against her olive skin tone, the fit of the dress clings to her petite figure accentuating her small waist, womanly hips and small breasts. Her dark hair is scooped up into a loose side bun, wavy tendrils hanging around her face, her bangs swept to the side and kept in place by a simple metal clip consisting of blossoms.

Stefan stands by her side looking upon his wife with unconditional love and adoration. He’s scarcely taken his eyes from her all day. Dressed in the most expensive tux he’s purchased in his life, Stefan looks as though he’s been carved by the Gods. The snug fit of his tux highlights his trim physique and paired with his freshly trimmed and styled hair and the genuine and relaxed smile on his face he has never looked more handsome.

When Elena glances over to meet his gaze, his intense emerald eyes seem more vibrant in the light of the sunset and hanging fairy lights. They take their first steps onto the wooden panels just as the announcement is made.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, if you could all take your seats. It’s time for the bride and groom’s first dance.”

The guests make their way back to their appropriate seats, drinks in hand and the newlyweds look out at the many pairs of eyes fixated on them.

Elena locates the faces of her loved ones – her parents and her brother, Jeremy, her aunt Jenna and her husband Alaric, her best friends Bonnie, Caroline and Matt – and smiles at them warmly. Meanwhile Stefan finds the faces of his brother, Damon and his best friend Lexi, a surge of strength flowing through him at seeing them.

 “Are you ready for this?” Elena asks Stefan, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it lightly. “I know how much you hate dancing.”

“Are you kidding? I’ve waited a lifetime for this.”

The first notes of the keyboard signal the beginning of the song and Stefan and Elena get into position. Stefan rests his hand on her waist, she places hers on his shoulder and their free hands clasp together as they gently sway from side to side.

They discussed taking dance lessons and learning a full routine but decided against it because they wanted it to be authentic, a moment just for them where they do what comes naturally. Initially Stefan’s body is rigid and tense, the nerves of dancing before dozens of people refusing to subside. Though he detests dancing and Elena has to drag him onto the dance floor at every party or event they go to, he has a natural rhythm and Elena feels completely at ease following his lead.

As the rest of the band joins in, the guests are completely silent, each of them enamoured by witnessing the profound expression of love they see unfolding before them. Some couples reach for each other’s hands beneath the table, exchange loving glances but most can’t take their eyes away from the newlyweds, so utterly in love and lost in one another’s eyes.

 _“Looks like we made it_  
_Look how far we've come my baby_  
_We might of took the long way_  
_We knew we'd get there someday”_

The lyrics of the song bring fond smiles to Stefan and Elena’s faces, resonating with them and their love story. Stefan’s body slowly starts to ease up and Elena sinks into him, her chin slotting into the space between his neck and shoulder blade as though she was made just for him.

His smell engulfs her as hers does him and as they stare up at the lights and pink sky they are completely whole. Two halves coming together to make one. Whilst they were both focused on the crowd staring at them and camera lenses pointed at them, they now seem to enter a parallel universe where it’s only them. Just them.

 _“You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss good night”_

Despite the many years it’s taken them to get here and all the struggles, somehow, they knew they would make it because through everything their love for one another never wavered. It’s only grown stronger with each passing day. Yet in this moment it feels surreal, as though they’re caught in a dream that they hope they’ll never wake from.

They can no longer bear to be looking over one another’s shoulders and they turn their gaze back to each other as they continue to dance slowly across the floor. Their eyes lock as the rest of the world falls away entirely.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, his voice thick with emotion.

“I love you,” she replies, her lip quivering.

Both have only just recovered from the overwhelming emotion of the ceremony, but they once again find themselves with tears in their eyes, their love for one another so powerful that they can do nothing else but cry.

“And have I told you how beautiful you look?”

She smiles. “You might’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

As the song slowly comes to its end, Stefan dips Elena down to the ground swiftly and softly, his eyes never leaving hers. He holds her there for a while and places a tender kiss on her lips which renders her breathless. Even as he lifts her back up, his arms around her and holding her close, she’s dazed and woozy, his kiss having such a profound effect on her.

They don’t realise the music has ended until a series of applause, whistles and cheers come from the crowd. Elena slides her hands up to Stefan’s face and kisses him fervidly, not refraining from using tongue and uncaring of the eyes of their family and friends that are still on them.

When the kiss ends they remain on the dancefloor, their foreheads pressed together, their jaws aching from the unrelenting smiles upon their faces.

“It’s you and me, always.”

“Always,” Stefan vows, taking her hand in his and kissing the sparkling diamond on her wedding finger. “Mrs Salvatore.”

A giggle of glee escapes Elena as he takes her into his arms and spins her around, her dress flowing in the wind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from Stefan and Elena's connection to dancing and Bella and Edward's wedding on Twilight (Breaking Dawn part 1). Dancing is something I associate heavily with Stefan and Elena as it's very symbolic and meaningful thing that enables them to get closer and share their love for one another and I just think the wedding setting on Twilight is beautiful.
> 
> I did go with a slightly different writing style for this story focusing a lot more on the setting and externals rather than the emotions and inner thoughts of Stefan and Elena (although I still couldn't resist getting at least some emotion in there haha). 
> 
> I wanted to choose a song that fitted them perfectly, but unfortunately I struggled to find one that was absolutely perfect. I initially wanted to go with Bon Jovi's 'Always' so it connected directly to the title, but felt that the story that song tells wasn't quite right. So the song I went with in the end was "Still The One" by Shania Twain, because I felt the lyrics fitted best to the love story I wanted to portray - one of unconditional love that's had it's hardships but has survived and only got stronger. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
